koreawikiaorg-20200213-history
Foreign men and Korean women
1. 평범한 외국남과 평범한 한국녀 외국남이나 한국녀 둘다 지극히 평범하고 한마디로 국적만 다를 뿐이지 쉽게 말해 세상 어느 나라에서 볼 수 있는 커플들이랑 별반 다르지 않음! 특이점은 외국남이나 한국녀 둘다 문화나 사고방식의 차이점 같은것을 서로 양보하고 배려해서 해결해 나가야 한다는 부분에 공감대를 갖고 있기 때문에 외국남도 한국어를 한다든가 적극적으로 배울려고 하고 한국문화에 관심 많고 한국녀들도 역시 영어나 기타 외국어를 잘 하고 교양을 갖춘 경우가 대부분. 그리고 외국남의 적극적인 구애로 이루어진 경우가 많음. 1. The regular (meaning?) American (only?) man with the regular (meaning?)Korean woman. Both the foreign man and the Korean woman are extremely normal (which means what? Clarify, please) and basically (what does this mean?) their nationality is the only difference (difference between what?). You can easily say they are no different from couples that you can see in any country in the world (in what way is this true? Cultures and individuals are rife with differentiation). The particular thing about them is that the foreign man and the Korean woman are considerate and consiliatory so as to work out the differences in culture and thought( is this true? too general, and uninformative). missing The foreign man actively tries to learn Korean and has great interest in Korean culture (making him a boon to Korean society, presumably? Is this a necessarily positive thing, and does this make the foreign american man more acceptable?). 2. 이지고잉 외국남과 순애보적인 한국녀 특히 영어강사들과 한국녀 커플에서 많이 나오는 유형으로 어차피 계약기간 끝나면 본국으로 돌아가거나 이 나라 저 나라 떠돌아 다니는 그들로서는 그냥 있는 동안 외로움이나 달래고 섹스 상대 정도로 가볍게 만날 상대로 한국여자 찾고 이래서 커플이 되는 경우가 대부분 그렇기 때문에 외국남이 한국어를 배운다든가 한국문화에 관심을 갖거나 이런것은 상상도 못함! 그러나 안타갑게도 한국녀는 외국남이 미안할 정도로 정 주고 몸 주고 그러다 훌쩍 떠나서 상처받는 안타까운 케이스. 2. The Easygoing (meaning?) foreign man and the innocent (meaning?)Korean woman. Especially in relationships involving an English teacher and a Korean woman, there is common type where when his contract ends, the guy goes back to his home country or just bounces around (argumentum ad hominem) from this country to that country but while he's here he finds a korean girl to relieve his lonliness or for sex or just to have a good time (presumes Korean girl does not, acting like an adult,make her own decisions about her relationships: characterizes the man as a manipulative fiend and her as hopelessly defensive). With most of these couples, the foreign guy doesn't even try to learn korean or have any interest in korean culture (to narrow to be plausible: there may be other reasons besides "not even trying"). However, it's a heartbreaking case (for whom are we talking here?) where the korean girl missing tragically gives her affection (why tragic?) and her body and then gets hurt as he leaves in a flash (argumentum ad hominem; straw man). 3. 약삭빠른 외국남과 열등감 있는 한국녀 좀 외모가 떨어지는 한국여자들중 한국남자들한테 주목받지 못한것을 외국남자로 만회하거나 외국남자에 막연한 환상을 가지고 있는 한국녀에서 많이 나오는 유형 대부분 백인 외국남자만 찾고 한번 잡은 외국남자는 놓치지 않을려고 몸주고 정주고 덧붙혀 남자가 해야할 데이트 비용이나 선물등 금전적인 부분까지 더 부담해가면서 외국남자친구에 집착함! 특히 외국남자친구 가진 것에 엄청난 자부심을 가지기 때문에 홈피등에 외국남친과 찍은 사진 올린것을 자랑하러 다니고 자신이 외국남친이 있다는것을 엄청 강조하고 외국남친과 같이 있을때 자신이 대단한 존재인것 같은 거만한(?) 이해하기 힘든 표정을 지음!ㅋㅋㅋ 그러나 외국남 입장에서는 어차피 한국있을때만 만날거 섹스나 금전 이런 부분만 충족된다면 외모 좀 떨어지는거에 그렇게 개의치 않고 남자친구가 되어주지만 그들 눈에도 못생긴건 마찬가지! 빼먹을거 다 빼먹으면 매정하게 차버림. 그러나 이런 부류의 한국녀들의 특징은 여기에 굴하지 않고 계속해서 외국인 남자친구만 찾으러 다닌다는 것. 3. missing foreign man and the Korean girl with an inferiority complex (define, please) This is a common type (by whose standards?)involving a Korean girl who doesn't look very good (again, by whose standards?) and can't attract Korean guys (and this is ideal for whom?) so she turns to a foreign man because she's under some vague delusion (argument from absurdity: arguing psychosis when the writer is not a professional psychologist). The girl mostly goes for only white men (what evidence is presented for this? Relevant studies, please) and once she gets one she gives up her body and her affection so that he won't leave (is this a fact? Based upon what? Doesn't this characterize the women in question as in some way weak and deficient?). She sticks with him, paying for their dates, giving him gifts, taking on the financial burdens and becoming attached to her foreign boyfriend (based upon what evidence, hearsay?). She's so extremely proud about having a foreign boyfriend that she puts pictures of them together on her homepage (as she would with a Korean boyfriend) and goes around bragging (false characterization)note-- hahaha missing However, the foreign man in this position (if it's indeed a plausible position), only while he's in korea (evidence, please: characterizes Korea as weak and helpless), if the sex and the money and stuff like that are enough (faulty characterization: assumes men dating Korean women are prostitutes: ad hominem, straw man), doesn't really care about her slightly bad appearance and becomes her boyfriend (arguing effects from false cause). But they are both equally ugly to look at (based upon whose standards?). Once he's taken from her all he can take, he callously dumps her (false characterization). But the thing about his kind of woman is that she doesn't give up and keeps going around looking for foreign boyfriends. note--ouch! 4. 선수 외국남과 선수 한국녀 서로를 그냥 편하게 즐기는 상대 정도로만 생각하고 만나는 커플들로 원 나잇 스탠드 정도로 만나다가 육정이 들어서 계속 서로 만나는 경우 이태원에서 외국남 한번 낚아 볼려고 죽치고 있는 한국녀들과 이들 상대로 작업 한번 걸어볼려고 오는 외국남들에게서 많이 나오는 유형 그러나 헤어질 때는 서로 미련없이 깔금하게 정리함. 5. The foreign player (meaning?) and the Korean player (meaning?) chick (sexist). These couples meet just and think of it as having fun. They meet as a one night stand and they like each other so they keep meeting missing(reduces individual responsibility to nothing more than animal lust, rather than admitting that people choose to make their own decisions.) ***** Well, well, well, if it isn't another article about the evil white man taking advantage of the innocent Asian girl. What a laugh! A few things here: -- Hot Korean girls go after -- AGGRESSIVELY -- hot white guys all the time, people! I know famous young models in Korea who slobber all over good looking white guys because they are not attracted to Korean guys(. That is not to say that many Korean women are not attracted to Korean guys. But many are not. It's just that they cannot tell anyone because all the Korean men will get their little feelings hurt!! LOL/) -- Korean women are COMPLETELY capable of making decisions for themselves about who they are attracted to. I date hot Korean girls. They are smart, intelligent, and don't give a care about what insecure Korean guys think! --I think, in the end, it is completely sad to see how insecure Korean men act when hot Korean girls date foreign guys. This is because they do not feel good about themselves!! ---- The writer is as biased as the original article, acts like he's very scientific in thinking, then writes this. I point out his errors. Well, well, well, if it isn't another(seriously?) article about the evil white man taking advantage of the innocent Asian girl. What a laugh!(ad hominem) A few things here: -- Hot Korean girls go after -- AGGRESSIVELY -- hot white guys all the time(confirmation bias/studies please), people! I know(anecdotal) famous young models in Korea who slobber all over good looking white guys because they are not attracted to Korean guys(come on, it's a false dichotomy. No one is not attracted to a whole race). That is not to say that many Korean women are not attracted to Korean guys. But many are not(trying to sound fair, but then just say the opposite of what you just wrote+anecdotal/false dichotomy again). It's just that they cannot tell anyone because all the Korean men will get their little feelings hurt!!(how do you know that? where did you get this piece of info? i've heard korean girls saying they don't like 'korean men' or they like 'white guys'. straw man/ad hominem) LOL/) -- Korean women are COMPLETELY capable of making decisions for themselves about who they are attracted to(straw man). I date hot Korean girls(seriously?) They are smart, intelligent, and don't give a care about what insecure Korean guys think!(straw man again) --I think, in the end, it is completely sad to see how insecure Korean men act when hot Korean girls date foreign guys(hasty generalization/straw man again/anecdotal/ad hominem). This is because they do not feel good about themselves!!(how did we decide this is what happens? generalization/ad hominem/straw man)